The development of set-top boxes, television boxes, and other source terminals has made it possible for users not only to view digital television programs on existing television sets, but also to engage in interactive digital entertainment, education, and commerce via the Internet. However, existing television sets often have multiple source devices, and each of these source devices has its own remote control. Users thus need to use each of these multiple remote controls to implement control of the corresponding device separately. The need to use multiple remote controls to implement control of the corresponding multiple devices is very inconvenient. Not only does the need for multiple remote controls increase the cost of using remote controls, but the user's interactive experience is diminished.
The same or similar marks in the drawings represent same or similar components.